


Useful

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding Kink, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Daddy Noctis, Dirty Talk, Dominant Noctis Lucis Caelum, F/M, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Solis gets a sibling
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Useful

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> ________  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“I’m going to put another baby in you,” Noctis breathes low and dirty into his wife’s ear. “It’s like you were made for this, weren’t you? You were _made_ to take my cock and my seed.” 

“ _Yes_ , Noct,” the former cleaning girl wails. Her prince has her face down, ass up, and Noctis is mounting her like it’s his birthright. Seven months after crown prince Solis is born, _____________’s body has finally healed, and she’s been cleared for regular sex with her husband again. The baby sleeps peacefully in his suite right next to theirs—there's a certain usefulness to magic, after all—most of the time, they’re spared sleepless nights, unless the tiny boy wakes up absolutely starving. 

She’s gripping the sheets hard, nails digging into the luxury fabric—she's drooling as she presents herself for her husband’s use, a tool for his pleasure. She feels his heavy balls slapping against her as he pounds her cunt mercilessly, and she feels her mind go numb. She’s lost in a haze of lust, and she’s perfectly content. 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” murmurs Noctis as he grips her hair with one hand, and one fat, fleshy hip in the other. “Fuck, you take me so well, ___________. I love you so much, gonna make you carry another heir...” 

“Noctis, Noctis, _baby,_ ” she scrambles for the words. “I’m _yours,_ I’m yours, put a baby in me...” 

“I’m gonna breed you all nice and good,” Noctis moans as he grits his teeth and tries to hold off his orgasm. Gods, but he’s missed this. Her body is like home to him, and he didn’t realize how lost he was without her. 

“Use it!” she cries, begging him to let go. “Use this pussy, Noctis, _fuck_. Breed me. Make me swollen with another baby.” 

Noctis groans and leans down, chest to back, and lets her hair go in favor of fondling one heavy, hanging breast. He squeezes it, toys with her fat, perky nipples and feels the milk dribble out—and that’s what does him in. He bites hard on her shoulder and screams as he comes, painting her insides white hot. Noctis stays inside of her as she slumps down on the bed, sweaty and full and satisfied. 

And seven weeks later, when she and Noctis and all the guys are _back_ in the doctor’s office, they're watching a blurry grayscale blob in her womb yet again. The prince and the princess smile at each other and laugh. Solis is nestled snug in the wrap that’s strapped to Noct’s chest, sound asleep. Prompto’s practically falling over himself, bouncing up and down. Ignis is standing with his arm around Noct, soft gloved hand idly petting the thick black hair on the tiny prince’s head. Gladio’s leaned up against the wall, big beefy arms folded—but he’s smiling at the screen and he can’t help but wipe a tear away from his scarred eye. Their family is growing. 


End file.
